


Fire Emblem Genealogy of the Holy War Custom Supports

by Sety



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sety/pseuds/Sety
Summary: So I was wondering what Fire Emblem 4 characters would be like If Fire Emblem 4 had Support Conversations (in the same style like Awakening and Fates). So I decided to do some of some of my favorite FE4 characters trying my best to be accurate to their personalities.





	1. Dew and Ayra C-S

**Author's Note:**

> This project is not only re-uploaded from Fanfiction.net but also updated and improved. Fixing some grammar and spelling mistakes as well as improving the dialogue. So while I have multiple chapters ready feel free to put in a request for a support you want to see. And I'll give you a shout out if I do it.

 

**C Support**

Dew: Hey there, you’re Ayra right?

Ayra: Yes, and you are Dew correct?

Dew: Yep that’s me, nice to meet you.

Ayra: And you as well, so you are the one Lord Sigurd has order me to protect.

Dew: Yep seems to be the case. I guess that means we’ll being seeing more of each other in the coming battles.

Ayra: Yes, I guess so… just don’t slow me down and we should be fine.

Dew: Don’t worry about that, I’ll see you in the next battle, partner.

Ayra: …

 

**B Support**

Ayra: HYA, HYA, Take that!

Dew: Hey there Ayra, training as usual I see. Hard at work at it to.

Ayra: Of course, For the sake of Prince Shannan I must not miss any opportunity to improve.

Dew: You know, I notice you training all the time, when you’re not on the battlefield you’re slashing away at the practice dummy. Don’t you think you might want to take a break, for someone as strong as you I’m sure you can afford to do that.

Ayra: I do not need your false compliment Dew; I know I’m not as strong you think. I must keep training so I cannot afford to take a break.

Dew: That’s something else you need to work on too.

Ayra: What do you mean? Work on what?

Dew: You’re so serious all the time. You could lighten up some more, too much stress isn’t healthy. I mean we’re all allies but I don’t think I’ve even see you really talk to anyone.

Ayra: The only reason I’m in this army is because of my weakness. I need to be stronger for Shannan so I will not allow myself to be distracted from that goal by others.

Dew: Come on you don’t need to be like that, and you’re not weak either, as your partner I can tell.

Ayra: I would prefer you not call us partners. The only reason I am even talking to you know is because of my order from Lord Sigurd, nothing more than that.

Dew: I’m just an inconvenience to you, is that it?

Ayra: …

Dew: I see; well sorry, bothering you. You could’ve just said something, I’ll go talk to Lord Sigurd and see if he can find someone else to put up with me, maybe that knight Finn or maybe.

Ayra: Dew… wait.

Dew: You don’t need to spare my feelings, I’m (sniff) I’m tougher than I look.

(Dew leaves)

(Dew appears)

Dew: Oh I almost forgot, you left your drinking water by the river. Don’t want you collapsing on us.

(Dew leaves)

Ayra: That was… really harsh of me. Damn it Ayra, you did it again, I should fix this as soon as I can but first I’ll give him some space before I talk to him.

 

**A Support**

Dew: HYA, HYA, Take that!

Ayra: Hard at work, but I recommend you put less time between swings.

Dew: Oh Ayra, do you need the training grounds now? I’ll be done in a minute if you can wait.

Ayra: No I’m not here to train, I’m here to talk to you to talk to you actually. I want to apologize for before I was harsh.

Dew: No, I get it I really do, I was a bother to you and you just expressed your feelings.

Ayra: No, that’s not true at all. Well I mean yes, I did find you bothersome at first but...

Dew: Don’t worry you’re not the first person I’ve inconvenienced. I can’t even count the number of times someone in this army had to bail me out of trouble.

Ayra: I didn’t finish, yes I once thought you bothersome however, that day I spoke out of stress not out of any ill will.

Dew: So you didn’t mean it?

Ayra: No I was merely just letting out some stress, I usually do that by training but this time, you were an unfortunate target of my rage.

Dew: I see.

Ayra: I am truly sorry; I do hope perhaps we can forget this and start over.

Dew: Consider it forgotten. If that’s what you want, I guess that makes us partners again.

Ayra: I guess your right I was never relieved of those orders from Lord Sigurd, so yes we are partners once more.

Dew: Great. So do you want to do some training together perhaps?

Ayra: I would but you seem to be tired from all your own training. Maybe you should take a break we can train together another time.

Dew: Saw right through me huh? I’ll see you later then.

 

**S Support**

Dew: HYA!

Ayra: HYA!

Dew: HYA Take that!

Ayra: Argh! Nice shot Dew I yield. Let’s take a short rest.

Dew: Okay then (pant pant,) whew that was tough I gotta say.

Ayra: You are definitely getting much better though. You may just surpass me in time.

Dew: Come on your just flattering me, even now I know you’re still going easy on me.

Ayra: True, but soon I won’t have to hold back much longer. You have come a long way since we became sparring partners.

Dew: Well I have to become stronger to help the people I care about.

Ayra: I understand the feeling, Everything I do is for the sake of Prince Shannan and Issach.

Dew: Yeah. Um Ayra I’ve been wanting to ask, what are you going to do when the fighting’s over.

Ayra: Well I plan to return to Issach, Shannan will need to take the throne when we return and I must be there to help him. How about yourself what is your plan?

Dew: Well I have no destination in particular, I have no home to return, maybe I can help you out, we’re partners after all.

Ayra: Dew, you don’t need to worry about me all the time, I can take care of myself.

Dew: Yes, but, um, well … (Oh man, I knew this wouldn’t be easy but, you be fine Dew just say it.)

Ayra: Dew are you okay?

Dew: Ayra, I love you.

Ayra: H Huh?

Dew: I loved you from the first time I saw, that’s why I asked Sigurd to assign me you as my bodyguard. You’re beautiful, strong, and while you seemed cold and distant at first, I now know you’re one of the nicest people I met.

Ayra: D-Dew…

Dew: I know I’m nothing spectacular, in fact I’m just a theif, but I have been working on becoming stronger so I can help you. And not to slow me down.

Ayra: Wow this is a lot to take in. I do not know what to say.

Dew: You don’t need to say anything right now, but now that I got that off my chest I can now ask this without hesitation. Will you accept this?

Ayra: This is a ring. You’re truly serious about this.

Dew: Absolutely, you can take you time if you need to. But I just had to get that all out.

Ayra: Dew, when we first met I thought you were a pain in the neck, I didn’t enlist in this army to make friends but there you were sticking around like a fly.

Dew: You don’t hold back do you? Does that mean you don’t…

Ayra: I’m not done. Despite this fact you grew on me. I knew you cared about me and I was horrible to you abut even after that you didn’t hate me; you gave me the space you thought I needed. Even through all of this you had my feelings at heart and in the end… I fell for you as well.

Dew: So you mean?

Ayra: I love you as well Dew, and I accept this ring and the promise it brings...

Dew: Really yes! I mean, I couldn’t be happier, now we are not just partners in battle but now in life.

Ayra: And we shall now be together till death do us part.

Dew: Don’t worry about that for now, I don’t plan to die anytime soon.

Ayra: And neither do I.

 

**Dew and Ayra achieved Support S**


	2. Ethlyn and Cuan C-A

 

**_C Support_ **

 

Ethlyn: Cuan, are you here?

Cuan: Ethlyn, do you need something from me?

Ethlyn: Oh, there you are. Cuan I have a question to ask I want to ask you.

Cuan: Yes, what is it?

 Ethlyn: Do you think I am doing a serviceable job on the battlefield?

Cuan: Where did this come from?

Ethlyn: Nowhere in particular, I just feel I’m not doing as much as I can.

Cuan: Well to answer your question, you are doing great, your healing abilities are invaluable. While I wish you would not risk yourself for Leif and Altena’s sake, I am glad you are here to aid with the wounded.

Ethlyn: I see, but I was wondering more about my swordsmanship?

Cuan: !... um well.

Ethlyn: I see, as I thought. Your reaction says it all.

Cuan: Come on Ethlyn, we all have a purpose on the battlefield, just because yours may not be in combat, doesn’t mean you are not doing what you can.

Ethlyn: I understand Cuan, but still I wish to be stronger. Cuan I was wondering if you could help my training.

Cuan: What?

Ethlyn: You’re always protecting me from danger. I would like to be able to protect you or even the others in the army as well.

Cuan: Ethlyn you don’t need to do this. I protect you because I want you to be safe.

Ethlyn: Yes, but I want to be stronger as well. You may not understand but this is very important to me so please help me train.

Cuan: Alright, I should know better than to try and convince you. You will not back down once you set your mind to something so I will train you. But be warned I won’t go easy one you. 

Ethlyn: Of course not. I would give you some choice words if you did hold back.

 

**_B Support_ **

 

Ethlyn: 97, 98, 99, 100 there one hundred sword swings.

Cuan: Good, your speed is excellent, but I will say I advise putting more force in the strike.

Ethlyn: I see I will keep that in mind. So what is next?

Cuan: We will race, I say three laps around the camp on horseback, will be enough. Do you think can keep up?

Ethlyn: No problem, bring it on.

(Fade to black)

(Fade back in)

Cuan: Perfect, your time was perfect almost record breaking. Your horse is quite fast.

Ethlyn: Well with all the times you tell me to retreat, my horse got really good at running.

Cuan: I see. 

Ethlyn: Well what next?

Cuan: Well we will do some sparring. Finn agreed to help so you will spar with him.

Ethlyn: Alright then.

(Fade to black)

(Fade back in)

Ethlyn: Whew, that was tough. I see why you brought Finn on this journey, he is a strong knight. (pant pant) What’s next?

Cuan: That’s it, we’ve been at training the whole day and so we are done.

Ethlyn: What? (pant pant) Come on I still have plenty of energy to keep at it.

Cuan: I can hear the tiredness in your voice. You are doing well, but it is time to stop for the day, I can say that if you can keep up with that then you will be an amazing fighter within time.

Ethlyn: Alright. Thank you, my love. I know I can be hot-headed so sorry if I got stubborn at points.

Cuan: Worry not I have long accepted that so I knew what to expect. Now good night, go get some rest.

Ethlyn: Alright then good night.

 

**_A Support_ **

 

Ethlyn: Zzz…

Cuan: Ethlyn are you in here it’s time to start training.

Ethlyn: Zzz…

Cuan: She’s asleep, the training must be starting to catch up to her, she usually is not one to nap.

Ethlyn: Zzz… Cuan, she wouldn’t stop crying.

Cuan: Huh? Sleep talking?

Ethlyn: I’ll protect you Altena!

Cuan: Huh, what is she dreaming about, maybe I should wake her up. Ethlyn wake up.

Ethlyn: No, No! Cuan, Altena, I’m sorry.

Cuan: Ethlyn wake up!

Ethlyn: Huh what? Cuan?

Cuan: Ethlyn are you okay you seemed to be having a nightmare.

Ethlyn: Oh Cuan I’m glad you're alright.

Cuan: Whoa. Ethlyn… please I… can’t breathe.

Ethlyn: Oh sorry Cuan I’m just happy to see you.

Cuan: Clearly (pant pant) What was that nightmare, if anyone else was close by we have thought you were being attacked.

Ethlyn: It was terrible, we were in a dessert with some Leonster knights, and there were dracoknights, oh it was a tragedy, there were so many deaths.

Cuan: That’s terrible.

Ethlyn: It was a lot worse than last time. It was so vivid this time.

Cuan: Last time? This is a reoccurring nightmare?

Ethlyn: It only happen once before but it was no less scary this time.

Cuan: I see; it must be hell to see your own death in a nightmare. Ethlyn did you want to do all of that training because of that nightmare.

Ethlyn: (nods) Yes, the entire time in that dream, all I could think was if only I was stronger.

Cuan: I see, Ethlyn, I think we are done with the training.

Ethlyn: What, Why?

Cuan: What you saw was merely a nightmare not reality, but if we keep training the might mare will never go away, don’t get me wrong we can spar from time to time, and you could keep training like you did before… but the one on one training stops now.

Ethlyn: I see; I think that might be best.

Cuan: I love you Ethlyn, I want nothing more than to see you happy and each time you're sad it kills me.

Ethlyn: Cuan, I love you too. And you’re right that nightmare is all it was a nightmare, let focus on the reality in front of us.

Cuan: I couldn’t agree more.

 

**_Cuan and Ethlyn achieved A Support_ **


	3. Nanna and Altena C-A

****

**_C Support_ **

 

Nanna: …

Altena: Oh, hello you’re Nanna correct, Leif’s friend?

Nanna: Yes, I am also a knight of Leonster along my father Finn.

Altena: I see it’s a pleasure to meet a close friend of my brother, he’s told me a lot about you.

Nanna: …

Altena: Is something wrong?

Nanna: I’m sorry if what I say comes off as rude but, I still do not trust you. As a knight of Leonster protecting Lord Leif is the most important thing to me.

Altena: I see. Well you have your right to be skeptical. We once did stand on opposites sided in battle.

Nanna: I see you understand, let it be known I will be keeping an eye on you. Atleast until I don’t see you as a threat.

Altena: I see.

Nanna: With that said farewell for now.

(Nanna leaves.)

Altena: So that’s Nanna, I hope we can get along some day she seems like a nice girl and diligent in her duties as well. However it’s at least good to know my brother has a caring friend and retainer.

 

**_B Support_ **

 

Altena: Nanna. 

Nanna: Oh Altena hello there.

Altena: I’ve noticed you’ve been very close to me in the recent battles.

Nanna: Well of course I did say I would be keeping an eye on you. That does mean in battle as well. In fact it especially means in battle.

Altena: Indeed, but I didn’t think you would mean right next to me.

Nanna: Well if you were to betray us, I would want to be close to my enemy to cut them down.

Altena: I see. That does make sense.

Nanna: That being said, I can see that you are no threat to this army or trying to deceive us.

Altena: Oh?

Nanna: My father Finn taught me you can tell parts someone’s personality by how they fight. The way you fight, it shows resolve, your putting you heart into this army’s cause and rarely does that resolve falter. If you were planning to betray us, you wouldn’t fight with such resolve. 

Altena: Well it’s good to know that you can still see me as an ally.

Nanna: Wait hold on Altena I never said anything like that.

Altena: Huh?

Nanna: I trust you are no threat, but I am still wary of you.

Altena: So, you still don’t trust me?

Nanna: I just can’t see you as my ally, not yet that will take some more time. So I will continue to be keeping an eye on you in the battlefield.

Altena: I see, well in that case, it seems we will be seeing more of each other on the battlefield. If you’re in trouble I will do what I can to aid you. You might not trust me but I will do what I can.

 

**_A Support_ **

 

Nanna: Altena, can I speak with you?

Altena: Of course Nanna, what’s wrong, you seem down.

Nanna: I’m here to apologize, you’ve been so nice and yet I’ve been nothing but rude to you.

Altena: Nanna, if this is about you not trusting me then don’t worry about it. I understand why you felt that way, I was your enemy once so I get why you are hesitant to trust me.

Nanna: That’s not it well, not the whole of it anyway.

Altena: What do you mean?

Nanna: I realized something after our last chat, I was not wary of you. I was truly just envious of you.

Altena: Envious, in what way?

Nanna: As a knight of Leonster I feel it’s my duty to protect Leif. However, since you joined the army I have felt inadequate in protecting him. Your fighting ability is truly exemplary after all. The thing is I want to be the one there for Leif but with you, his sister protecting him, I worry I will simply be cast aside in favor of you.

Altena: Huh is that how you feel?

Nanna: Yes, I feel sincerely sorry for treating you so poorly for such petty reasons. Such behavior is unbecoming of one who wants to be a knight of Leonster.

Altena: Nanna be at peace it’s fine I understand how you feel.

Nanna: Huh?

Altena: As a child I’ve wanted to be a warrior worthy of my brother and father’s approval. And while I know they’re not my true family, that feeling of being a worth fighter of something is something I understand.

Nanna: I see I never would have guessed.

Altena: Besides, I don’t think you understand how much Leif thinks of you.

Nanna: Huh?

Altena: I here you two were raised together by Finn correct?

Nanna: Yes.

Altena: Well, Leif tells me so many stories about you and how you two were close as kids. You were like a sister to him. He cares about you a lot.

Nanna: He does? I never realized he talked about me that much. 

Altena: Of course. When I heard those stories it honestly made me feel like an inadequate sister. So I was envious of how close you two were.

Nana: Altena…

Altena: I am a warrior and a knight protecting those I care for; is something I could do well. The bond you and Leif have is only what you could do.

Nanna: Altena this whole thing has been stupid; we both were envious of each other when there was no need. Hey let’s put this behind us, no need for envy.

Altena: I can agree to that, let’s shake on it shall we? What do say sisters in arms?

Nanna: Sisters in arms.

 

**_Nanna and Altena achieved A Support_ **


	4. Finn and Shannan C-A

****

**_C Support_ **

 

Finn: Prince Shannan. 

Shannan: Ah Finn it’s nice to see you, do you need something of me?

Finn: Yes, Prince Shannan, please forgive me for sounding rude but I’ve noticed you’ve been throwing yourself into the heat the battle a lot.

Shannan: Well yes I do find myself in the frontlines a lot, but what of it?

Finn: Well Prince Shannan while, It’s true you are powerful and you also are the wielder of one of the most powerful weapons in Jugdral. However, I notice you charge straight into battle with no regard for your own safety.

Shannan: I see, so you’re saying I might be acting recklessly.

Finn: Prince Shannan I do not mean to offend you, but you should be more careful out there. You are royalty your life is more than just your own. If you fall what is the fate of Issach and its people?

Shannan: … Hm

Finn: I’m not saying to stay out of battle completely but be more careful. If things get dangerous allow me to charge ahead, as a knight it is my duty to risk myself. Not only for the sake of Prince Leif but for you as well.

Shannan: I see you do make some valid points Finn. Alright I will consider your words in the battle to come.

Finn: That is all I ask. Now then if you excuse me the I must get back to my training.

 

**** **_B Support_ **

 

Finn: Prince Shannan! Prince Shannan are you there?

Shannan: Finn… is that you?

Finn: Prince Shannan, how are your wounds? You took such a grave wound in the last battle.

Shannan: I’ll be fine Finn, those wyvern’s riders simply overwhelmed me. Even with the powers of Balmung they got some good strikes in on me.

Finn: Well as long as your okay that’s all that matters.

Shannan: I will say you were right Finn; I do risk myself more then I noticed.

Finn: Hopefully you take this incident as a warning. You must look out for yourself more in the future.

Shannan: I will be more careful in the next battle certainly. I will have to make sure the enemies won’t overwhelm me.

Finn: If I may perhaps you should sit out the next battle.

Shannan: No I will fight the next battle, I have to. My wounds won’t be as sever as to hinder me by then.

Finn: But Prince Shannan…

Shannan: Prince Seliph must survive this war, if I die so be it!

Finn: Prince Shannan?

Shannan: Finn please, I should be resting so I would like to end this conversation here.

Finn: Yes of course, I will see you another time Prince Shannan.

 

**_A Support_ **

 

Shannan: Finn.

Finn: Oh Prince Shannan, how are you, did those wounds heal?

Shannan: I’m perfectly fine Finn, never been better actually.

Finn: I see well that is fortunate.

Shannan: Listen Finn, I can to apologize for my outburst the other day. You were only looking out for me and I just snapped at you. So again I apologize.

Finn: No it’s fine, but…

Shannan: Yes?

Finn: You showed a deep determination to keep Lord Seliph alive. As a knight I understand such determination, but to go as far as to sacrifice yourself to that goal, not everyone has such determination, even some knight would hesitate. I must ask where this determination comes from, if there is a specific reason for it?

Shannan: I see it’s a good question, so I’ll give it an answer. Remember back in Sigurd’s conflict when we were at odds with Augustria, then later Orgahill?

Finn: Yes, I remember it quite well in fact, I would say that was one of the most trying conflicts I was in at the time.

Shannan: Well do you remember how it was the battle Empress Diadora was abducted by that dark priest.

Finn: Yes, how could I forget? That pained Lord Sigurd so.

Shannan: Well Sigurd left me in charge of protecting Diadora, and I failed. However before she was abducted she left me in charge of protecting Seliph. I owed Sigurd much adter what he did for me and my aunt Ayra, and yet I failed him. When I lost Diadora I decided, I was not going to fail him again. Him or Diadora.

Finn: I see; I never knew that.

Shannan: There were few people I told that to.

Finn: I will say I can understand the feeling well.

Shannan: What do you mean?

Finn: In The Battle of Barhara Lord Cuan and Lady Ethlyn rode to help Sigurd in his fight, however they were caught in a surprise attack led by Travant and they died in the dessert of Yeid. That feeling of helplessness, of failure I know it well. It’s another reason I care for Lord Leif as much as I have.

Shannan: I see so we both are trying to atone for our failiures.

Finn: Prince Shannan, I have a request.

Shannan: Yes, Finn?

Finn: In the next battle when you go ahead please bring me along with you.

Shannan: Huh?

Finn: We both need to live for the people we care for, to make sure we stay alive we’ll work on the battlefield together as brothers in arms.

Shannan: Alright I agree to these terms. Thank you Finn, I no longer have to carry these feeling alone.

Finn: No problem Prince Shannan, thanks to you I have also feel better.

 

**_Finn and Shannan achieved A Support_ **


	5. Altena and Seliph C-S

****

**_C Support_ **

 

Altena: Lord Seliph

Seliph: Oh Altena, how are you, have you gotten used to our army quite yet?

Altena: Oh um… no problems there. Your army isn’t really all that different from any other army so the transition was rather easy.

Seliph: I see, good to hear I was a little worried for you. Oh but I’m just going on a tangent did you need something?

Altena: Well yes actually. I heard from others that your father Lord Sigurd and my father Lord Cuan were very close friends while they were alive, and so I wish to continue friendship they had onto this generation.

Seliph: I see, if that’s what you desire then I would be honored to be your friend.

Altena: Thank you Seliph, I did not wish to impose on you.

Seliph: Don’t worry about it Altena, was that all for now?

Altena: Yes, I must take my leave now.

Seliph: I see, well do come again if you need something.

 

**** **_B Support_ **

 

Altena: (Hm I wonder where he is? I guess I have no choice but to ask someone, oh here’s someone now.) Um excuse me sir, have you seen Sir Seliph by any chance? 

Soldier: …

Altena: Um sir?

Soldier: What reason do I have to answer you Thracian?

Altena: B-But…

 Soldier: Do you plan to meet Sir Seliph, so you can put a lance to his back?

Altena: N-No that’s not…

Soldier: I don’t have the time to waste with you Thraician, just know we all have and eye on you as well as a bow at the ready.

(Soldier leaves)

Altena: … sniff I guess I’ll never be accepted. But then again I should have expected that reaction.

(Seliph appears)

Seliph: Hey Altena, are you alright?

Altena: O-Oh Seliph yes I’m fine.

Seliph: Are you sure, you look like your crying.

Altena: Oh it’s nothing, I just have some dust in my eye. I was on my way to wash my face actually.

Seliph: Oh alright see you later then.

Altena: Yes g-goodbye

(Altena leaves)

Seliph: I was really hoping Finn misread the situation. There’s no misreading that though. So this is how the soldiers treat her? I’ll have to do something about this.

 

**_A Support_ **

 

Soldier: You there Thracian!

Altena: Huh?

Soldier: Prepare to die.

Altena: What?

(Critical hit sound)

Altena: Argh!

Soldier: I saw you attacking Lord Seliph earlier in the courtyard, for your treason you will die.

(Critical Sound)

Altena: Wait it was a sparring match.

Soldier: I’m not hearing your lies, any last words?

Seliph: Hold Soldier.

Soldier: Sir?

Seliph: I assume you have a reason for attacking an ally of ours.

Soldier: But sir…

Seliph: But nothing, for attempting to murder an ally you’re under arrest for treason, your trial is in three days.

(Soldier leaves)

Seliph: Altena are you alright?

Altena: S-Seliph? 

Seliph: That’s quite a wound let’s get you to the medic tent.

(Fade to black)

(Fade back in)

Seliph: Are you alright now Altena?

Altena: Thank you Seliph I am fine.

Seliph: Why didn’t you tell me you were being treated poorly by some of the other soldiers?

Altena: Well as the leader of the Liberation Army your burden is a heavy one, I didn’t wish to add more to your stress.

Seliph: It’s no burden to me at all. I wish to be a friend of yours but we have to communicate.

Altena: …

Seliph: Altena, do you trust me?

Altena: Yes.

Seliph: Then please come talk to me next time you have a problem I want to be there to help you.

Altena: I see, alight I’ll come to you next time, thanks, Seliph I guess I lost sight of what friendship was.

Seliph: You’ll be fine but just feel free to rely on me.

Altena: Okay. And you may rely on me as well.

 

**_S Support_ **

 

Seliph: Altena how are you today? 

Altena: Oh S-Seliph I’m fine.

Seliph: Are you sure you, you look lost in thought.

Altena: O-Oh it’s nothing, don’t worry about it.

Seliph: Altena we talked about this, we’re friends, if you have an issue please confide in me.

Altena: Seliph trust me I wish I could tell you but I don’t think I can.

Seliph: I see; I thought maybe I can help you but if I can’t it’s fine.

Altena: …

Seliph: Alright then I guess I’ll just leave you to thoughts then.

Altena: Seliph, I love you.

Seliph: What?

Altena: You are one of the strongest and nicest men I have ever met. I was scared to tell you but I don’t think I can stand to see you so worried.

Seliph: A-Altena.

Altena: I have gotten that off my chest. I know this is a lot to take in so you don’t have to say anything. I just hope this doesn’t make things too awkward.

Seliph: Altena wait, um the reason I’m here is because I wanted you to take this.

Altena: A-A ring?

Seliph: I love you too Altena, we might have been friends but I ended up falling for you as well. That’s why I hoped you’d confide in me so at least I can be a man you can rely on. So I came to propose.

Altena: …

Seliph: Altena I didn’t freak you out did I?

Altena: Seliph, sorry I was caught off guard, anyway I’ll accept your ring.

Seliph: Truly?

Altena: Of course, I wish nothing more than to be your wife.

Seliph: Thank you Altena.

Altena: Our fathers were best friends in their life. Looks like we ended up a lot closer.

Seliph: And I could not be happier for it.

 

**_Seliph and Altena achieved S Support_ **


	6. Lewis and Arthur C-A

****

**_C Support_ **

 

Arthur: … 

Lewyn: Hey there, you must be Arthur.

Arthur: … Yes.

Lewyn: Well it’s great to see someone else who appreciates the magical arts. And wind magic too, a good choice.

Arthur: …

Lewyn: Not much of a talker are you?

Arthur: …

Lewyn: Come on, you have to respect your elders. Didn’t you parents teach you that.

Arthur: My mom and I were separated when I was young and she was later killed. And my dad… the damned fool abandoned them and me. I was raised in an orphanage in Silesia.

Lewyn: I see sorry to here, you have my sympathy

Arthur: I have no need of it.

Lewyn: Alright but I’ll give it anyways, now I need to go back Seliph’s side if you need me.

(Lewyn leaves)

Arthur: First you come back into my life, and then to pretend you don’t me. Truly a damned fool.

 

**** **_B Support_ **

 

Lewyn: Arthur!

Arthur: …

Lewyn: Arthur, come back we have to talk.

Arthur: …

Lewyn: Arthur please, son please talk to me.

Arthur: Son, you think you have the right to call me that?

Lewyn: I heard the whole thing from Finn. When you were talking about your mother, I had no idea you were referring to Tiltyu. So please we have to talk.

Arthur: We have nothing to talk about, you abandoned mother and doomed her to a terrible fate. You neglected your duties as a husband and father! And now seventeen years later you have the gall to come back.

Lewyn: I know, but I have to explain myself and make things better.

Arthur: To hell with your excuses. It’s too late for that.

Lewyn: Son…

Arthur: Son nothing, I’d rather be the son of a dead man than the son of a craven.

Lewyn: Craven?

Arthur: I respected you, I was raised being told my father was a great man, a selfless hero who would do anything for the ones he cared for.

Lewyn: …

Arthur: But when mother was captured you did nothing to try and save her. You left her to die and ran away like a dog.

Lewyn: … Arthur

Arthur: I’m done talking, your craven face makes me ill.

(Arthur leaves.)

Lewyn: Nice one Lewyn you screw up, there’s no fixing this one. But I’ll have to try again nonetheless.

 

**_A Support_ **

 

Lewyn: Arthur!

Arthur: …

Lewyn: Arthur please I need to speak with you.

Arthur: …

Lewyn: Arthur please, five minutes please and then I’ll never talk to you again.

Arthur: …

Lewyn: Arthur.

Arthur: Alright then, if it get’s you to leave me alone, you have five minutes.

Lewyn: Thank you, listen I know I can never apologize enough for leaving you and for abandoning Tiltyu, but I need give you something.

Arthur: What?

Lewyn: Take this.

Arthur: This tome… it’s… Holsety.

Lewyn: Your birthright and one of the most powerful tomes in Jugdral.

Arthur: Hm… and you think this tome can make up for anything?

Lewyn: No I don’t, but you need live out there. If you died Tiltyu most certainly wouldn’t approve. And besides I want you to live as any father would want for his son to.

Arthur: I see. Hey what’s this writing here?

Lewyn: Oh that it’s nothing.

Arthur: Hmm… Arthur, Teeny, and Tityu.  You wrote our names on the tome?

Lewyn: Yeah, I know it’s not the smartest thing to do, I ended up desecrating an ancient relic, but it was the only thing keeping me close to the women I loved and the kids I couldn’t protect.

Arthur: Wait… you did that for us?

Lewyn: Yeah I love you after all. You, Teeny, and Tiltyu, it pained me to be apart from you all. However, I had no choice but I soldiered on with the hope to meet you and Teeny again.

Arthur: (sniff) I-I see.

Lewyn: Arthur, are you crying?

Arthur: No. (sniff) I’ve just sniff been under the weather that’s all.

Lewyn: Well get well soon, and make sure to watch your health.

Arthur: Um yeah.

Lewyn: With that it looks like my five minutes is up, so I’ll take my leave as I promised.

Arthur: … Lewyn wait!

Lewyn: Yes.

Arthur: Um sorry, I think I might have misjudged you.

Lewyn: It’s fine I deserved it.

Arthur: Well… how about, we start anew.

Lewyn: What?

Arthur: After seeing this, I recognize how much you cared. But leaving us no matter the reason is something I can’t forgive. So let’s maybe let the past go and try again.

Lewyn: I would love nothing more. Okay then, a fresh start. I’ll make sure not to screw up this time.

Arthur: I’ll hold you to that… father.

 

**_Lewyn and Arthur achieved A Support_ **


	7. Leif and Ares C-A

 

 

**_C Support_ **

 

Ares: Hey you halt! 

Leif: Huh?

Ares: You are Lord Leif of Leonster am I correct?

Leif: Yes, and you must be Lord Ares of Augustria?

Ares: Correct.

Leif: Nice to meet you, Lord Ares, what is it you need?

Ares: I came to tell you to keep your distance from my cousin Nanna.

Leif: What?

Ares: I heard of how you let Nanna get captured by Duke Rerdrik. And even worse once you recused her you only continued to risk her life in your battle.

Leif: Lord Ares, I think…

Ares: There is nothing to discuss, as Nanna’s cousin I must make sure she’s safe. Being with you is clearly only causing her trouble, that’s all I have to say good day sir.

Leif: Lord Ares wait!

(Ares leaves)

Leif: And he’s gone that didn’t go well; I’ll have to talk when he calms down. Well more like if he calms down.

 

**** **_B Support_ **

 

Ares: Lord Leif!

Leif: Lord Ares is that you?

Ares: Yes. Lord Leif, I have a question?

Leif: Yeah?

Ares: Why did you do something so reckless out there?

Leif: I saw Leen was in danger; all those wyverns would have killed her if I didn’t distract them.

Ares: Yes, but to provoke the whole squad it’s a miracle those wounds are the only thing you got.

Leif: Well Leen is an ally I wasn’t going to let her die.

Ares: I see.

Leif: I’m not the strongest guy around, I can’t even wield a holy weapon like you, but I must try my best regardless.

Ares: I see, well Leen simply wanted me to thank you for her. She doesn’t have it in her to look you in the eye yet, considering she feels bad for putting you in that situation.

Leif: I see, she doesn’t need to feel guilty, I’ll talk to her later when I recover.

Ares: No! Um I mean I’ll talk to her for you, you need to rest.

Leif: Okay, many thanks, Lord Ares.

Ares: …

(Ares leaves)

Leif: Hm… is he embarrassed about something? Most peculiar.

 

**_A Support_ **

 

Leif: Lord Ares. 

Ares: Lord Leif. How are your injuries?

Leif: I’m doing well, thank you.

Ares: Good to here anyway is there something you needed?

Leif: Not really but I did talk to Leen after I recovered.

Ares: Y-You did?

Leif: Yes, and she said she wasn’t shamed to see me at all, but a certain knight insisted on going in her place to see me.

Ares: …

Leif: Lord Ares you need not be so prideful than to you an excuse to come and thank me.

Ares: …

Leif: Anyway I appreciate your concern for me. Now if you need me I need to do some training.

(Leif leaves)

Ares: … Wait.

(Leif returns)

Leif: Yes?

Ares: You’re right I shouldn’t let my pride get in the way. So I do formally want to thank you. Leen means a lot to me you see, so for you to save her when I couldn’t, I can say I misjudged you.

Leif: Lord Ares…

Ares: I wish to start over, if possible I wish to be your friend.

Leif: I would like nothing more Lord Ares.

Ares: No need for formalities Ares is just fine.

Leif: Alright Ares.

Ares: Now then Leif the battlefield awaits shall we move out? 

Leif: Yes, let’s.

 

**_Leif and Ares achieved A Support_ **


	8. Fee and Arthur C-S

****

**_C Support_ **

 

Arthur: Fee? 

Fee: Oh Arthur, what are you doing here?

Arthur: I was told to check on you. What’s that in your hand?

Fee: Oh um it’s nothing.

Arthur: Come on, you can show me, we’re friends right?

Fee: You’d just laugh at me.

Arthur: Come on, do you really think I would do that?

Fee: I don’t think you want me to answer that.

Arthur: I’m wounded. But I can see why you’d think that. Fine, I promise in Tordo’s name that I will not laugh at you.

Fee: Wow, you sound serious, okay I’ll tell you later, I have to get some training in.

Arthur: Alright then I’ll hold you to it.

 

**** **_B Support_ **

 

Fee: Arthur.

Arthur: Oh Fee nice to see you. Are you ready to tell me about that thing you were holding the other day?

Fee: Oh yeah that, well okay then, I was just holding this.

Arthur: A doll?

Fee: Yeah.

Arthur: I must admit; I didn’t see you as a doll person. You seemed more tomboyish to me.

Fee: Well yeah I’m not much a doll person, but, this doll is special to me.

Arthur: How so?

Fee: Well Sety made it for me before he left to find our father.

Arthur: Sety? Your brother right? 

Fee: So you do listen when I talk? Anyway, he made this for me so I wouldn’t be as lonely while he was gone. So I relied on it, before battle I would put this in my armor for good luck.

Arthur: (sniff)

Fee: Arthur are you crying? 

Arthur: N-No! I mean I got some dust in my eye. Anyway, I have to go. B-Bye.

(Arthur leaves)

Fee: Heh, I never thought I would see Arthur show care like that, I must say my opinion of him has grown a bit.

 

**_A Support_ **

 

Arthur: Fee!

Fee: Oh Arthur, did you need something?

Arthur: Yes, I wanted to show you something. Take a look.

Fee: That’s a pendant right?

Arthur: Yes, well remember how I said I was looking for my sister right?

Fee: Yes, I remember, is that pendant hers?

Arthur: No it’s mine, but like the doll you showed me, this holds a special meaning to me. It was the last thing I got from my mother and my sister has one like it.

Fee: I see, but why are you telling me all of this.

Arthur: Well, even though I knew you were looking for your brother, I never knew you held on to a relic like I did. When I saw the doll I realized how close each of us were to our siblings.

Fee: I guess we are a lot closer then just missing siblings. We hold them in our hearts with a relic as well.

Arthur: Exactly. This is the first time I feel I can connect with someone in this army so much. 

Fee: I can agree; it feels nice to be able to share so much, I’ve kept this to myself forever.

Arthur: Me too, well if you ever want to talk about it feel free to talk to me.

Fee: You too, feel free to rely on me not just on the battlefield but off the field as well.

Arthur: Alright and I’ll do what I can to help you.

Fee: Thanks, it makes me feel better to know you have my back.

 

**_S Support_ **

 

Arthur: Fee? Fee! Are you okay?

Fee: Arthur, yes I’m fine. 

Arthur: Oh thank the gods, I was so worried about you, what were you thinking taking that attack for me?

Fee: Come on we’re allies right; you wouldn’t have survived if I didn’t do that.

Arthur: Yeah, but you almost exchanged your life for mine.

Fee: And I would have done it gladly.

Arthur: I know, you’re pretty damn headstrong about that. But you have to be more cautious of your life. Think of the other people in who your death would cause them sadness. Like your brother.

Fee: And how about you?

Arthur: Huh?

Fee: If I died how would you take it?

Arthur: W-Why does that matter to you?

Fee: Because, well, because… I wouldn’t want someone I love to ever be sad.

Arthur: F-Fee…

Fee: I love you, Arthur, we may have started as friends, but I at some point I realized I wanted more than that. I can’t imagine my life without you.

Arthur: …

Fee: Oh I’m sorry this must be a lot to take in… This isn’t awkward, is it?

Arthur: Fee to answer your question, if you were to die, it would cause me more pain than I think I could bare. And that’s because… I love you as well.

Fee: …!

Arthur: I guess it’s my turn to be sappy. I have held you close to my heart since we met, that’s part of the reason I joined this army, to stay close to you. However, I thought you’d never love a fool like me, I teased you quite a bit. However, as we got to know each other and the closer we grew, the more I found myself in love. So I was going to give you this after the battle.

Fee: Is that… a ring?

Arthur: I want you to be my partner, not just on the battlefield but in life, so will you marry me Fee?

Fee: Oh Arthur, of course, I’ll marry you, you have no idea how happy this makes me.

Arthur: Of course that means you can’t be so reckless with your life; you have people to live for.

Fee: Of course and that applies twofold for you.

Arthur: Of course, We’ll live to see the end of this war, and then after it’s over we can live together in the peace we help create. That is my promise Fee.

Fee: I can imagine nothing better.

Arthur: I’m glad, I can make you so happy.

 

**_Fee and Arthur achieved S Support_ **


	9. Teeny and Sety C-S

****

**_C Support_ **

 

Teeny: Hey you’re the hero of Manster correct? 

Sety: Huh?

Teeny: You’re Lord Sety right? The Sage who led the liberation of Manster from the empire?

Sety: Um yes I am, however, I’m not quite the man rumors would say. I simply did what I thought was right. And in the end I couldn’t even stop the child hunts occurring in Manster.

Teeny: No need to sell yourself short Lord Sety, you have done things not just anyone can do, you’re a hero as far as I’m concerned.

Sety: Oh um thank you then.

Teeny: Anyway Lord Sety I was wondering if I can ask a request of you?

Sety: What is it?

Teeny: I hear your magic is most formidable, if I may be so bold, I’d love it if you trained me, to help me be better at magic. 

Sety: Are you sure, you seem to have a solid grasp of the magical arts yourself. I don’t know if I can teach you much that you wouldn’t already know.

Teeny: I’m flattered, but I know that I can improve, become stronger than I am now. But I can’t do it alone, Lord Sety for the sake of this army I wish to improve, please help me. 

Sety: I see, your goal is truly a noble one, if you’re sure, then I’ll do what I can to help you.

Teeny: Thank you Lord Sety.

Sety: We’ll start tomorrow and one more thing, you can just call me Sety, we’re equals in this army so you don’t need to give me a title.

Teeny: Okay then… Sety. 

 

**** **_B Support_ **

 

Teeny: Hyah, Hah!

Sety: Excellent, never have I seen such magical skill. You’ve done a lot of training I can tell.

Teeny: Well let’s just say I worked very hard to master magic as a child. Never did I miss an opportunity to improve.

Sety: I see to have such resolve as a child.

Teeny: I had to grow stronger, there was someone I needed to save.

Sety: Someone to save, do you mind if I ask who?

Teeny: My mother.

Sety: I see, what happened to her, is she okay?

Teeny: She… passed away, driven to death by a foul woman.

Sety: I see I’m sorry, it was rude of me to ask.

Teeny: No it’s fine, you didn’t know, and besides talking about it makes me feel better.

Sety: I see, well if you ever want to talk more, I can always lend an ear. I also wanted to grow stronger to help my own mother, so I think I know how you feel.

Teeny: What happened to her, um if you don’t mind me asking?

Sety: She was deathly ill, there was nothing I could do to help her, so I journeyed to find my father who had left a long time back. However, she succumbed to illness before I can find him.

Teeny: I’m sorry for your lost.

Sety: Worry not, I have long since accepted this. Besides just like you talking about it helps me.

Teeny: Um… anyway, what’s say we get back to training.

Sety: Oh, of course, let’s…

 

**_A Support_ **

 

Teeny: Sety!

Sety: Teeny what’s wrong?

Teeny: Oh nothing, I just wanted to show you my progress with the techniques you showed me. Are you busy?

Sety: No it’s fine, I have time.

Teeny: Alright, here goes.

(Fade to Black)

(Fade Back in)

Teeny: What’d you think?

Sety: Amazing you have just about mastered every technique I showed you. I have nothing else to show you.

Teeny: Come on you’re just being nice.

Sety: I’m not one who gives empty compliments. I mean everything I say, I’m surprised how fast it happened actually.

Teeny: Well I have to do my part to end this war… no, not just this war, I must grow stronger to protect those I care for.

Sety: Words well spoken, actually Teeny can I ask a request of you this time?

Teeny: What is it?

Sety: I was wondering if you could help me improve my own magic.

Teeny: What?

Sety: We’ve fought side by side for a while, I may have taught you some tricks but you seem to have some tactics I’ve never seen before, I feel if I learn something from you I can help more.

Teeny: Alright I’ll teach you what I can. On one condition.

Sety: What?

Teeny: Don’t die. I’m not about to lose a friend like you.

Sety: Is that all, don’t worry I had no plans of dying yet.

Teeny: Alright then I’ll help you then, but first let’s finish this battle.

Sety: Right, let’s go.

 

**_S Support_ **

 

Teeny: Sety, are you here? It’s time to train.

Sety: …

Teeny: Oh there you are. Hey, Sety.

Sety: Oh T-Teeny! Um is there something you need?

Teeny: I was just calling you so we can train, hey Sety are you okay?

Sety: Oh um y-yeah I’m just fine.

Teeny: Don’t lie, I can something is wrong.

Sety: Is it that obvious?

Teeny: Well you are usually so calm and collected it’s not hard to tell something’s up. 

Sety: I can’t really hide anything from you can I?

Teeny: Sety if something’s wrong you can tell me. 

Sety: I wish I could but I don’t think I can, this is a matter I can’t easily discuss.

Teeny: I see; this looks like it’s really eating at you though. Wait, that nervousness, the fact you were distracted earlier, something you’re not comfortable talking about. Wait you’re in love, aren’t you?

Sety: …!

Teeny: Looks like I got it right. No need to be embarrassed Sety, love is a wonderful thing. Who is the lucky lady?

Sety:  ...

Teeny: Sety, you okay, don’t need to be shy? 

Sety: I guess I really can’t hide anything pass you. Alright, I’ll say it then, Teeny the one I love is you.

Teeny: W- WHAT?! 

Sety: You and I have been friends for a while, and a short while back I realized something. I realized that I want to be more than just your friend, I want to be your partner, a man worthy of your love.

Teeny: This is a lot to take at once. You truly love me?

Sety: More than anyone in this world. If you don’t believe me then allow me to show you how this.

Teeny: A ring, wait does that mean what I think it does?

Sety: Yes. Teeny I truly love you and wish to ask, after the war is over will you be my wife.

Teeny: I don’t know what to say… Actually yes, I do know, Sety I love you too. And as proof of that love, I will gladly accept your ring.

Sety: R-Really? Teeny you have no idea how happy this makes me.

Teeny: I can imagine, because I feel just as happy, my love.

 

**_Teeny and Sety achieved S Support_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With that, we have reached the last of the reuploads from here on any supports will be from any request you guys leave here. So if you want to see a certain support chain feel free to leave something here.


	10. Update Time - Support Revival

Hey everybody, it's been a while since the Sety and Teeny Support about four months at this point. Well, I apologize for being gone that long without an update but a lot of things have been happening and I really haven’t had the most time to continue this series. All of that topped up with some writer's block and honestly for a while I was considering just letting this project just slowly die.

However, very recently someone left two requests on the project. Seeing that there was still some interest in the project after all this time of it being dormant I thought it was time to revive this little project since I now have the time to do them again. I might revive also move on to other games as well but that’s more towards the future. So feel free to keep the request coming in I’m pumped and looking forward to getting back into this. And I hope you're all ready to. And I think I’m going to keep the next support I plan to write a surprise so I hope you look forward to the next support when it comes out.


	11. Finn and Lachesis C-S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I’m finally back it took a lot of on and off writing but I’m back and plan to be a little more diligent in the future. I didn't think it would take so long but I ended up being very out of practice, and it took me a while to create something I felt was of the same quality. I hope it was worth the wait, and since this is the first set of supports in a while I decided to do a support I’ve been wanting to do for a while before going back to the request. That support being Finn and Lachesis. Don’t worry the request will come back.

**_C Support_ **

 

Finn: Lady Lachesis.

Lachesis: Hm? Oh hello you must be one of Sigurd’s soldiers.

Finn: Oh no, I am Finn a Knight of Leonster, while I am here to aid Sir Sigurd, I serve under Lord Cuan.

Lachesis: Ah so you’re the knight who accompanied Cuan, he’s actually mentioned you before, did you need something Sir Finn?

Finn: Well not really, but I’m here on a request from Lord Cuan.

Lachesis: Oh?

Finn: Lord Cuan worries about you on the battlefield on your own, so he requested that I aid you in the battles to come. So if you have no objections I wish to do just that.

Lachesis: Ah I see, and while I can see that you’re determined I’m afraid I must object to this.

Finn: Huh?

Lachesis: I am touched by Cuan’s concern, there is no doubt about that, but I’m afraid I can’t agree to this arrangement.

Finn: O-Oh I see, um Lady Lachesis if I may ask, why is it you object?

Lachesis: Well If I’m to be honest Sir Finn, you seem rather green.

Finn: W-Well I do admit I am still rather new to actual battlefield experience.

Lachesis: Exactly, a new knight like yourself, you probably struggle keeping yourself alive. How am I expected to trust my life to you?

Finn: I see, well I guess you do have a fair point. I apologize Lady Lachesis, I’ll be taking my leave then.

(Finn Leaves)

Lachesis: …

 

 **** **_B Support_ **

 

Lacheis: Ahh, I must say with all this war and violence going on, being able to take a simple nature stroll is very relaxing.  

(rustling noise)

Lachesis: Huh?

(Assassin appears)

Assassin: Princess Lachesis!

Lachesis: Wh-Wha?

(Critical Sound)

Lachesis: Argh!

Assassin: I’ve been hired to take your head, prepare to die.

Lachesis: (O-Oh dear this is rather bad; B-Brother help me.)

Assassin: HYAH!

(Critical Sound)

Assassin: U-Ugh!

Lachesis: H-Huh?

(Finn Appears)

Finn: Lady Lachesis, are you okay, how are your wounds?

Lachesis: S-Sir Finn? U-Um yes I’m fine, my wounds are not that dire.

Finn: I see, well nevertheless we best get your wounds treated. Their maybe more enemies nearby however, so stay close I’ll protect you.

Lachesis: Y-Yes, of course.

 

**_A Support_ **

 

Lachesis: Sir Finn.

Finn: Ah Lady Lachesis, how are your injuries?

Lachesis: Oh I am perfectly fine now; my injuries weren’t too bad so I was able to make a fast recovery.

Finn: That is good to here, I was worried when I saw that you were attacked.

Lachesis: I see; Oh right I never got to thank you for helping me did I?

Finn: It was nothing truly, I just so happened to be patrolling the area when I saw you being attacked. I simply was doing my duty as a knight.

Lachesis: I see, you still did save me, so I thank you nonetheless.

Finn: Well your welcome then.

Lachesis: Oh and also Sir Finn.

Finn: Hm?

Lachesis: Well, I wished to apologize for my harshness earlier.

Finn: Lady Lachesis, like I said before it’s fine.

Lachesis: No it isn’t I simply made assumptions of your ability just because you were still green.

Finn: Lady Lachesis…

Lachesis: It’s very apparent that you are very capable, and I can see why Lord Cuan trusts in you like he does.

Finn: … Y-You flatter me milady

Lachesis: Well with matter taken care of there is something else I wish to speak about with you Sir Finn.

Finn: Yes, Lady Lachesis?

Lachesis Well since you have proved your capability, I have reconsidered my position on your offer of assistance, if you are willing to aid me on the battlefield I will glad accept your aid.

Finn: I see then in that case I will do what I can Lady Lachesis.

Lachesis: Hold on a moment there is a condition to it.

Finn: Condition?

Lachesis: I wish for you to help me not as a knight, but as a friend. Which also means I do not wish to be given any special treatment. Is that acceptable Sir Finn?

Finn: Lady Lachesis…  yes, I can agree to this.

Lachesis: Very well, now then Sir Finn let us go, the battles shall be beginning soon. We should prepare for it.

Finn: Yes of course.

 

**_S Support_ **

 

Lachesis:  Sir Finn? Sir Finn?

Finn: …

Lachesis: Ah there you are Sir Finn.

Finn: Oh Lady Lachesis

Lachesis: I have looking all over for you.

Finn: I see, what is it that you needed Lady Lachesis?

Lachesis: Well I was just thinking about what will happen when the battles are over. I was wondering what you would do when peace returns.

Finn: Hmm, well I haven’t thought much on it to be honest, however as a loyal knight to Lord Cuan I have no doubt I will be by his side.

Lachesis: … I see, I almost forgot, but you are Cuan right hand man huh?

Finn: Well I don’t know if I would be called his right hand man but I am a knight in his service.

Lachesis: …

Finn: Lady Lachesis, is something troubling you?

Lachesis: Oh it nothing, it’s just… well I’ll miss you. 

Finn: Lady Lachesis?

Lachesis: We might not have started on the right foot when we first met, but despite that we became pretty good friends.

Finn: I see, we certainly have become close, I know I’ll miss you as well.

Lachesis: …

Finn: Well if that is all you needed I suppose I should return to my duties, if you’ll excuse me.

(Finn Leaves)

Lachesis: … Sir Finn wait.

(Finn comes back)

Finn: Yes, Lady Lachesis?

Lachesis: …Well actually, the reason I was asking was because, I wanted you to return with me to Noidon.

Finn: Oh you mean as a knight? Well I am honored to hear that but…

Lachesis: No Sir Finn what I meant was… I wanted you to come with me to Noidon, not as a knight, but as the man I wish to spend my life with.

Finn: Huh?!

 Lachesis: I have fallen in love with you Sir Finn.

Finn: …

Lachesis: While it’s true we didn’t have the best start, as we became friends and as we continued on this campaign and I see more of you, the more I started developing feelings for you.

Finn: L-Lady Lachesis.

Lachesis: Ah my apologies this must be a lot for you to take in.

Finn:  W-Well it certainly was unexpected… however truth be told it is a pleasant surprise in my eyes.

Lachesis: Huh?

Finn: I too have developed similar feelings for you Lady Lachesis, and sometimes it has made me forget myself. I am a knight of Leonster, and yet being with you I simply wanted to be by your side.

Lachesis: I-I see.

Finn: However, I knew it would likely never be, you are a princess and I am a rookie knight, and to a different lord on top of it. So I tried to lock the feelings away and focus on my duties.

Lachesis: I see, that must have been hard for you.

Finn: Lady Lachesis, when all these battles end and peace returns, I still imagine I would return to Leonster. That is my duty as a knight and to Lord Cuan.

Lachesis: I see…

Finn: However, for now while we are still together… I wish to remain by your side and care for you like a husband would a wife.

Lachesis: Sir Finn… I – I would like that to.

Finn: Then I shall do what I can to make you happy… Lachesis.

Lachesis: And I will do the same… Finn.

 

**_Finn and Lachesis achieved S Support_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done I hope you guys enjoy, and I hope you don’t mind the ending being a bit awkward. Considering Finn has to leave any of his lovers do to the pacing of the story I thought it would be weird for him to marry, so for first generation S Supports with Finn, he and his lover in a relationship, however they won’t be officially married. Kind of like Heath and Priscilla in FE7 where they are in love but never get married. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and next is Azel and Tiltyu requested by Jaylos4Life1 twice in fact. See ya guys then.


	12. Azel and Tiltyu C-S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for the first request since the drought and this was requested by Jaylos4Life1 and I hope you guys enjoy it.

**_C Support_ **

 

Tiltyu: Hey Azel.

Azel: Oh hey Tiltyu how’s it going?

Tiltyu: Things are going pretty good.

Azel: That’s good, anyway did you need something?

Tiltyu: Oh nothing, just making sure you’re not getting yourself in trouble.

Azel: I see, honestly I should be the one checking on you.

Tiltyu: Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?

Azel: Oh don’t worry about it. I’m just remembering the past, you and Lex knew just the right things to do to cause trouble.

Tiltyu: Hey I wasn’t that bad!

Azel: Heh I don’t know.

Tiltyu: Either way we gotta a battle in front of us to take care of.

Azel: Of course, but let’s catch up after the battle alright?

Tiltyu: Deal.

 

**** **_B Support_ **

 

Azel: Hey, Tiltyu?

Tiltyu: …

Azel: Tiltyu?

Tiltyu: …

Azel: TILTYU!

Tiltyu: Wah! Huh Azel?

Azel: Sorry for that, I was just trying to get you attention. But you weren’t responding so I thought that would work.

Tiltyu: Well you certainly got my attention now. Was there something you needed?

Azel: Well it was just that I noticed that after battle you tend to be by yourself. Sometimes you’re with Lex or Claude, but otherwise you seem to by yourself.

Tiltyu: Well I guess.

Azel: On top of all that, the others said you seem a little sadder these days.

Tiltyu: Oh, is that so?

Azel: Is everything okay Tiltyu? This isn’t really like you so I’m kind of worried.

Tiltyu: Oh um it’s nothing don’t worry about it.

Azel: But… well okay if you say so.

Tiltyu: …

Azel: But if you need anything just let me know alright.

Tiltyu: Yeah of course.

Azel: Anyway I should probably get going, see you later.

(Azel leaves)

Tiltyu: … You were always trying to help out me and Lex huh? Nothings changed I guess… Okay I think I’ll tell him what’s wrong when I see him again.

 

**_A Support_ **

 

Tiltyu: Hey Azel?

Azel: Oh Hey Tiltyu.

Tiltyu: Azel I need to talk to you about something.

Azel: Oh okay, this sounds serious is everything okay?

Tiltyu: Well you know how last time you talked you were wondering if something was wrong?

Azel: Yeah?

Tiltyu: Well truth be told there was something causing me to act all distant and sadder.

Azel: Really what is it?

Tiltyu: Well I’m worries about my father.

Azel: Your father, you mean Duke Reptor?

Tiltyu: Yeah, you see I have had no issue joining Sigurds army along with Claude. However, me being the daughter of one of this army’s biggest threats well it makes things awkward for everyone.

Azel: Awkward?

Tityu: No one seems to know how to talk to me, and when I enter the room any talk of my father stops almost completely. It makes me feel… out of place, and makes me wonder if I really belong here.

Azel: Tiltyu…

Tiltyu: But after our talk last time I realized something.

Azel: Oh?

Tiltyu: Well you showed such concern for me and even gave me space when it seemed I needed, it shows me there’s not much to worry about, after my friends has my back.

Azel: Of course, and I know you have my back to.

Tiltyu: Hey Azel when this is all over let’s hang out again like old times.

Azel: Heh, okay then but first we need to survive all of this. So don’t die on me Tiltyu.

Tiltyu: Heh you don’t need to worry about me. I’m not the type to just go and get killed, frankly I should be worried about you.

Azel: Heh, that’s the spirit, its great to see the old happy go luck Tiltyu again.

Tiltyu: And its great to be back, anyway let’s go we got a battle to win.

 

**_S Support_ **

 

Tiltyu: Hah! Hyah! Take that!

Azel: Oh hey Tiltyu. Hard at work training I see.

Tiltyu: Yep got to make sure I can go my part in fights. It’d be pretty bad if I slacked off and I got hurt.

Azel: I see.

Tiltyu: Anyway was there something you needed Azel?

Azel: Oh um I just wanted to see you is all.

Tiltyu: Oh I see; I have to say you seem to have been doing that a lot lately.

Azel: Well is it a bad thing to want to see my friend.

Tiltyu: Of course not, however I can’t really believe that’s all their is to it.

Azel: Huh?

Tiltyu: Lately ever time you come over you seem like you want to say something… and every time you seem to choke up and back out.

Azel: Wow I’m that transparent huh?

Tiltyu: Well at least to someone you’ve known for a long time you are.

Azel: … I guess so.

Tiltyu: Anyway what is it?

Azel: Huh?

Tiltyu: You want something, and I’m not about whatever is bothering you eat at you yet again. So I’m all ears, what’s on your mind?

Azel: Looks like I don’t have much of a choice anymore. Well I guess now’s the best time Tiltyu…

Tiltyu: Yes.

Azel: I love you.

Tiltyu: H-HUH?!

Azel: We’ve known each other for a very long time, and I always saw you as one of my best friends. However recently that changed.

Tiltyu: I-I see.

Azel: When you finally told me what was bothering you, I realized how much you trust, and I realized how much I want to make you happy. And then in the end I realized that I’ve fallen for you.

Tiltyu: A-Azel… you don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to hear that.

Azel: WHAT?!

Tiltyu: I-I feel that same way Azel, well I guess you can say I have a for a bit at this point. However, I but I guess I just couldn’t find the courage to say anything. So I’m very happy you did.

Azel: W-Well then I guess you wouldn’t mind if I asked you to accept this.

Tiltyu: Huh is this a ring?

Azel: I planned to give you this so many times but I was so nervous, but I won’t run anymore. Tiltyu, will you marry me?

Tiltyu: Wow, you certainly have come a long way to be able to propose like this. So yes Azel, I’ll accept the ring and your proposal.

Azel: R-Really? Wow I-I’m very happy right now, I don’t know what to say.

Tiltyu: Your fine, I’m pretty much the same way right now. Let’s just enjoy the moment how about.

Azel: Deal.

 

**_Azel and Tiltyu achieved S Support_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was quick I guess this one just came easy to me. Anyway you can tell I really like that optional conversation in Chapter 4, actually it’s the reason I love this couple anyway. I also like exploring the more serious side of Tiltyu, along with playing with the childhood friendship she and Azel have. Anyway next time well it’s either going to be Leif and Seliph requested by a long time fan Lyra Melody. See you guys next time.


End file.
